The Core has developed within the Mailman Research Center as an outgrowth of our Effect: Molecular Biology of Neuronal . The Program allowed sections of Dr. Marottals laboratory that are directed by Dr. Majocha to be joined with Dr. Benes' neuroanatomy facility. The combined resource spans the major divisions of the Center and has established fruitful collaborations with many investigators of the Program. Establishment of a proposed formal core avoids duplication of efforts, techniques and equipment, and the Core is expected to foster more efficient collaborative interactions among the participants in the Program. The member of the Core will provide qualitative and quantitative cytochemical and histological services at the light and electron microscopic levels in order to facilitate the studies of the various Projects. The core is able to provide the following: a fixed postmortem control and AD brain tissues; b. common and specialized staining techniques; c. preparation, characterization and application of polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies; d. in situ hybridization methodology; e. quantitative and qualitative light and electron microscopic analyses of specimens; f. data analysis.